


Jokes On You

by starrywolf101



Series: Angsty Fun Times! [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Awkwardness, Bad Ending, Bad Jokes, Canon Gay Character, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Emotions, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Male Character, Heartbreak, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Jokes, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Men Crying, Mental Breakdown, Miscommunication, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Short, Short One Shot, Tears, Unrequited Love, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: Logan wants to try and understand the others better, so he tries to replicate their sense of humor. It goes well! Until we get to Roman.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Angsty Fun Times! [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/906231
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	Jokes On You

Logan wasn't the best at connecting with the others. It was pretty obvious to everyone, himself included. He tried, but something about his brain was wired differently than theirs. It wasn't the fact that they had emotions— Logan certainly had those. He may not be good at expressing them, but he still had them just like everyone else. No, he just wasn't equipped with the same knowledge for social interactions. He just wasn't on the same figurative wavelength…

So, how does one attempt to bond when they don't know what to do? By breaking down their interactions. The first step was to better understand their senses of humor: Virgil was more self-deprecating and full of darker-themed jokes, Patton used puns and dad jokes, and Roman seemed to be 'salty'... whatever that meant. Over time, Logan was able to get down the dad jokes and dark humor, but Roman's still evaded him. Logan decides to switch up his tactics, and decides to replicate those jokes. Practicing in front of a mirror was actually pretty helpful!

Eventually, the time came when Logan felt pretty confident with this new skill, and like an eager child, he wanted to share it with Roman. It was strange— this feeling welling up in him. He had not felt this excited when it came to Patton and Virgil's humors… _What made Roman so different?_ His gut felt like it was twisted up, but in a good kind of way— like when someone was nervous, but excited about going on a roller coaster.

Logan had to wait for the perfect opportunity to show off this new skill, though it didn't take too long. And when Logan jokes with Roman, using his new mastery of the 'salty' sense of humor Roman seemed to have… it didn't turn out how he wanted it to. Instead, Roman lashed out with harsh words and promptly sunk out. The room quickly fell into silence. _What went wrong? Did he fail at his goal? Why did his chest suddenly hurt?_

Finally, Logan breaks the silence, "I— that's not what I expect to happen…" 

"What else did you expect when you're going around and picking fights with him." Virgil snarls at him.

...Picking fights? No no no no no! That's not what happened! He was just so excited to show Roman this new thing! Logan doesn't answer Virgil, instead going somewhat numb. A helpful part of his brain tells him that he's probably in shock.

"Kiddo…?"

Logan reaches a hand up to his face to find it wet… Was he crying? _Weak. First you attack Roman, and now you're crying over it? He's the victim! Not you._

He sinks out to his own room. When the shock starts to dissipate, hundreds of thoughts bombard him.

_Shouldn't Roman have understood that it was a joke? Especially since he always says similar things to him! If Roman doesn't understand it as a joke… does that mean it was never a joke in the first place? Did Roman truly hate him that much?_

A sob rips it's way out of his throat when the realization hits him. _Roman hates him._ All Logan ever wanted was to impress the other… He feels like he can't breathe! Is he hyperventilating? Is this what a panic attack feels like? Logan feels numb and floaty— unattached. 

He doesn't even realize when someone is in front of him, trying to calm him down. It's only when Logan's fully aware of his surroundings again does he notice Patton's presence. _Oh God, his chest hurts so badly!_ Patton just holds him and murmurs quiet reassurances. 


End file.
